Popplio's Performance 2: Brionne's Debut
by ShinyPopplio
Summary: The sequel to Popplio's Performance follows a bond between Popplio and his volunteer. Popplio's circus is shut down and Popplio gets help in not only finding a home, but finding a true bond between human and Pokemon. (Contains transformation.)


Popplio's Performance 2: Brionne's Debut

Around a month following the transformation performance, Popplio's circus was shut down, due to the fact that circuses were considered 'unsafe', plus the transformation had caused a stir-up among the media. In the end, it seemed better to shut it down than to explain.

There was another problem, however. One for the main attraction.

Most of the Pokémon performing at the circus belonged to the people working there. Popplio however did not.

Popplio was found on the beach, wounded one day. Eventually, the circus took him in, and, due to his abilities, made him the star of the show.

Popplio, at the moment, was lying down onto a small cushion, watching everything and every Pokémon get packed away. Suddenly, the manager looked over at Popplio.

"Do any of you own Popplio, at all?"

Nobody answered.

"Is anyone willing to adopt him?"

One of the men looked. "Oh, sure. Let my son play with THAT thing? No, thank you."

"Pop…" came from a saddened Popplio, clearly disappointed. The manager sighed. "Joey, grab the cage. Let's take Popplio home."

A few minutes later, Popplio was now in the back of a truck. The salty sea air made its way into Popplio's senses, and Popplio heard seagulls crying out into the slightly pinkish sky. It would become sunset in a few hours. Suddenly, the truck stopped and the back of the truck opened. A pair of hands grasped the cage and Popplio was lifted up. He then noticed where he was-the beach. The man plopped the cage down near the ocean and let Popplio out. Popplio hopped out, and ran to the ocean. He looked at his reflection. He was busy looking when suddenly he heard an engine roar. He looked over and gasped. The truck was leaving! "POPPLIO! POPPLIO!" he cried as he tried to catch up, but it was too late. He watched as the truck drove away and started to sob. He lied in the sand. Suddenly, someone familiar was in sight.

I had begun to head home, and decided to stop at the beach to gaze at it. I checked my watch-6:35. I had some time. I then heard sobbing. I looked over and saw him. The same seal.

I ran over and bent down. "Hey. You okay?" I asked. Popplio looked up. His frown immediately became a happy grin, and he jumped into my arms. "Popplio, Pop!" he happily squealed. We hugged for a bit, and then I asked, "Why are you here?" Popplio drew a rectangle, a stick man, and a circle in a square. "They…released you?" Popplio sadly nodded, then, as if he had an idea, hopped onto my lap and made puppy eyes. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "I can't adopt you….but I'll come see you tomorrow. Deal?" Popplio nodded. I stood up and walked off the beach. I could still see him watching me as I walked home. Little did I know, it would be sooner than I thought it would be to see Popplio...

Meanwhile, Popplio couldn't accept that answer. He had to do something. He decided to enter the water-to hopefully find something. Popplio dove down.

About a few minutes later, Popplio noticed something. Two white gloves were sticking out of the sand. He swam down and noticed a tag. He plucked it out and looked at it. Popplio grinned. "This will be a dream come true" he thought, as Popplio grabbed the gloves and swam upward.

Meanwhile, the skies became a beautiful pink. I had finally come home. I shut the door and sat on my couch. I noticed my Popplio, Brionne, and Primarina plushies staring back at me. It felt like a staring contest as I slowly dozed off.

An hour later, Popplio finally found the house he was looking for. He pushed the door open, and flopped inside. Noticing the dozing person on the couch, Popplio jumped onto the person, and blew a bubble from his nose. He then balanced it onto his nose and let it drop onto the person.

I woke up with a start. I looked down on my lap, and saw Popplio. "How did you-?" I asked. He then dropped some odd gloves onto my lap. "You want me to put these on? Alright…" I muttered as I slipped them onto my hands. I suddenly felt an odd, but familiar feeling. I noticed my fingers moving and fusing. I tugged at the gloves, but they had stuck to me. I glanced at Popplio, before I noticed that light blue was shooting up my wrists. I then began to notice my shirt forming into a dress of some sort, two white frills with a slight blue one in the middle, similar to Popplio's ruffled neck. As I turned a lighter blue, I began to shrink. I felt an odd feeling in my ears, and tugged at them, but they were turning slightly floppier. Not the same as my single seal audience, however, since there were two odd fused ball extensions, the same colors as the so-called dress. Once my mouth started forming into a shorter, white muzzle, I finally figured out what was going on-I was becoming Popplio's middle-stage evolution-Brionne. I felt the final parts of blue reaching my now fusing legs, but the blue turned white at the end, making a v-shaped mark, representing ballerina slippers of some sort. I noticed that my nose was the same as Popplio's nose, but slightly bigger. I was finally finished. Standing at two feet tall, I was pretty small, but was taller than Popplio.

Popplio couldn't believe himself. The human he cared for was now currently just another seal. However they could now speak clearly to each other, as they were both Pokémon. "Hey, that was amazing." was all he could say.

The Brionne turned to Popplio. "Now what do I do? There's nothing…" Brionne cried. "You could come with me and start again. We can be together now…I'm sorry..."

Brionne looked at Popplio. Live with him? Human life would be forgotten, and they could now live freely together, side-by-side. It was a dream coming true, in a weird way, but it was real.

"No, I forgive you. We'll go together now." Brionne said, a grin forming.

Popplio and Brionne hugged each other, and then Brionne took one last look at the house that was home. Tears welled up in the Pop Star Pokémon's eyes as Brionne said farewells. Finally, Brionne said goodbye to the plushies, who were named Boris, Lee, and Sue.

"Don't worry, when we make our home, we'll bring a few belongings to make it special." Popplio said.

"Thanks, Popplio..." said a sad, but happy Brionne.

They stepped out of the house and ran for the beach, and they moment they hit the water, it felt like joy. New instincts came to be inside Brionne, and it felt nothing more than amazing. The two Pokémon swam and hopped in the water, the full moon's shine onto the waters below it.

Popplio and Brionne stopped to admire the beauty, and Popplio blew a heart shaped bubble at Brionne. Brionne popped it and smiled. Brionne then blew a blue heart bubble right back at Popplio, and he was overjoyed. The two floated next to each other and watched the stars and moon light up the wonderful night. For Popplio, he was finally happy to have a true home with the person he loved.

For Brionne, it was a dream come true, being with Popplio together no longer as a human, but rather as a truly emotional Pokémon.

THE END.


End file.
